Twists of Fate
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: [Ver. 2.0] The gang’s in High School. Kagome and Sango are the most popular teens, while Inuyasha known for his deformity and Miroku his sad songs and beautiful art work. How will Miroku convince Sango to like him, and Inuyasha with Kagome? InuKag MirSan
1. Une

Edit Note: I'd just like to say that this story has changed a lot from its original 2004 version. Laura's many mistakes have been corrected, and even some of mine! Wow. LOL. To those of you who may think this isn't very good now, you should read the first version…

Summary: The gang's in High School. Kagome and Sango are the most popular teens, while Inuyasha known for his deformity and Miroku his sad songs and beautiful art work. How will Miroku convince Sango to like him, and Inuyasha with Kagome? InuKag MirSan SessKagu

Author's Notes: Hey! Another one here for you all! We wrote this in under a day. Yep, another AU for you. ::Sweat drop::.

Disclaimer: None of us own Inuyasha! Belongs to Takahashi-sama and Viz corp.!

Key:Not much here.

Laura played:

Inuyasha

Sango

Liz (Me) played:

Miroku

Kagome

Kouga

Sesshomaru

Twists of Fate  
Une

"Come on. Kagome! Do you want to be late?" called Sango.

"Oh, Sango, chill, we won't be," Kagome said as she ran up to Sango, books in the crook of her arm.

"Come _on_! Cheerleading practice? We can't be late."

"I know, I know, Sango!" Kagome waved to some friends as they were walking, well, jogging, down the hall to the field.

Sango and Kagome barely made it on time.

"Alright girls start stretching!" called the coach.

Kagome grinned. This was one of her favorite times of the day.

Sango was stretched and began on the drills, cartwheels, round offs, hand springs, and toe touches.

Kagome waved at Kouga, who was currently standing up from tackling someone to the ground. Kouga was on the football team and was Kagome's current boyfriend.

"I am so sick of this!" said Sango.

"What is wrong, Sango?" Kagome asked, stretching her back. "Sick of what?"

"The guys! It is not like we are meat we are women, we have personalities!"

"Jeez, Sango, that's what's got your panties in a twist? Just ignore them, and, if you have to, look at _them_ like they're a hot fudge sundae."

"Those two, right," said Sango jerking her head toward Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome snorted. "Forget them. Who wants to look at a freak anyway?"

Miroku was plucking at his guitar, singing some song.

"Hey, Miroku, I got it!" said Inuyasha.

Miroku looked up. "Got what?"

"The newest _Sailor Moon_ manga!"

"Really? ... You didn't steal it, did you?"

"No, I won them, or bought them with cash I won; two of them, one for each of us!"

"Really? That's awesome, man." Miroku set his guitar down and held out his hand for one.

"I don't care what you say but Mars is so much hotter than Venus! God I love Rei!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Don't you ever read them for the plots?"

"Plot? You said you read it to look at Venus, that and the other reason you own every _Sailor V_ comic ever made!"

Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed. "I can't believe I know you."

"Please, why act all high and mighty now? You own every _Sailor V_ manga--and not for the plot!"

"Yes, actually, I do. I think at least one of use should have an IQ higher than 100, yeah?"

"_Please_. Look at Mars, dude, a Shinto priestess, the power of fire, Sailor Venus is cute with her red bow, but she can be a total air head! She is totally into frilly stuff with her room and stuffed animals, though the power of light and love is okay, _I guess_. But she doesn't have a boyfriend, at least Rei does. She is desirable--unlike your Minako!"

Miroku was rubbing his temples. "Look, Inuyasha, I'll admit I don't mind, at all, looking at the women, but it's also nice to actually pay attention to what's going on. Plus, I already have trouble getting the girl I have a crush on to notice me, and that's using up most of my time, so I can't spend my only free time drooling over Sailor Venus's breasts and short skirts."

"I like Mars mainly because she has a personality like mine though her looks are a definite plus; she even looks cute in her school uniform," Inuyasha said simply. "But she kicked ass in issue five!"

Miroku nodded absently. "You need to get yourself a girl, man," Miroku said, standing up and grabbing his guitar case and back pack.

"I can't!" said Inuyasha

"Says who?"

"You may be my best--if not only friend, but you can't understand."

"Look. You're handsome, charming, at least a little bit smart, you have a nice personality, once you get past all the cheating the jocks out of their money and such."

"I am not the problem."

Miroku shrugged as he started down the bleachers. "I'm sure some girl would like to brush your hair," he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but not the ones I know."

Miroku shrugged and started on again, heading to his old car, keys in hand.

"Just because I love her and she has a boyfriend." He watched Kagome for a moment, then followed Miroku. "I can't have her."

"Good, they left!" said Sango. "Those two creep me out; sometimes they never talk to anyone!"

Miroku open the back door and set his stuff in, then hopped in the driver's seat. "You want a ride?"

Kagome laughed. "I know! They're such freaks! No friends!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha face looked hurt. "Sure, thanks."

"No problem." Miroku started the car. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find a way to get her. You're a persistent guy."

"I can't even talk to her; gods know I'd go for a popular girl."

"Hey, Inuyasha, we all want what we can't have. Just look at me. I want a popular girl who probably doesn't even know my name."

"Everyone knows who you are. You are the tortured musician."

"Oh, gee, I feel so loved now," Miroku sad sarcastically.

From far out on the field, shouts were to be heard. "Come on, Kagome, you can jump higher than that! Kouga's watching!"

Kagome tried her hardest; this was the best practice yet!

But it didn't last much longer.

"Well, I guess I'll be alone for the rest of the day, you'll be with Kouga, right?" Sango asked, panting slightly.

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "He's going out with the guys again, we haven't had any alone time in weeks!"

"Well, want to go to the Bubble Tea with me?" She put on long green skirt and a free flowing pink top in the dressing room.

"Sure! Sounds great!"

"Okay!" They went there and looked for any signs of the unpopular people.

Kagome instinctively found a table away from any freaks, geeks, outcasts, and _others_.

"Hey, look at him." She pointed to a rather handsome man with long, flowing silver hair.

Kagome tried to suppress her blush and buried her face in a manga.

"What do you think of him for me?"

"Oh, please, Sango, get practical!"

"What? Do I not look good enough?"

"No, do you know who that is? I'll give you a hint. He's in college, has a brother, and has already proposed to someone. Duh! _That's_ why it's impractical. Plus, he's loaded," Kagome added in an after though.

"I'll never have a boyfriend." She began to play with her straw wrapper and it snaked across the table.

"You just need to look for reasonable men."

"He is so cute... Okay well there is nothing wrong with saying 'hi' right Kagome?"

Kagome sighed. "No, I guess not..."

Sango got out of their booth and walked over.

"Hi," she said slowly approaching him.

He pulled down his headphones. "Yo. You need something?"

"It is just I've been watching you and you remind me of someone who goes to school with me."

"What school are you in?" he asked, pulling off his headphones completely.

"Brookdale Prep School."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Well, one would assume I look like him. But, besides my resemblance to this boy, is there anything else you want?"

"Well it's just you look a lot nicer than um ... Inuyasha, and I wonder if you might like to do something sometime?" Sango began to blush.

He pressed his lips together to suppress a bark of laughter. "Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"Yeah."

"I'm very sorry but, one, I don't even know your name, two, I'm already taken."

"Well, my name is Sango, and I am sorry for bothering you." She went back to the table she was sharing with Kagome—her face was completely red.

Sesshomaru shook his head. Why did he always get girls after him? Maybe he should ask Kagura for a promise ring to wear on his left ring finger so everyone would know...

"So?" asked Kagome.

"So, I am really jealous of you!"

"Why? Because I have a boyfriend that's too busy to spend time with me?"

"Please, every guy in school has a major crush on you! Hojo, probably even people like Inuyasha and Miroku! Then the first real cute guy I see is taken. I have made a total fool of myself." She let her head hit the table with a loud _BAM!_

"Cool it! I'm _sure_ you didn't make a _total_ fool of yourself!"

She looked up "I get a real cute guy who has to _ask_ if I am asking him out and then get turned down! Yeah, sure, that's not a fool." Her head hit the table again.

"Please stop that, I think your brain cells would thank you if you did."

"I will when I stop feeling like a total idiot." She didn't look up this time.

"It can't be _that_ bad," came a voice.

She looked up, "I beg your pardon?"

He continued, "I think you'll have a lot worse problems in your life than Sesshomaru turning you down."

"Thanks, I think."

He snorted as he set his pen down and turned around to face her. "Like how you might bomb Monday's Algebra test."

"I ace all my classes."

"Not if you spend you nights looking at not-so-eligible bachelors," Miroku replied.

She got out the hardest math midterm anyone ever had and threw it to him. Not one problem was marked wrong!

"So?" he pulled out the same one and showed it to her, not one problem wrong. Then he got another, fairly easy one, and showed it to her. There was a big C+ marked on it.

"The easy ones are the ones most people fail."

She brought out the 5 tests, they each had an A+; each one not one problem wrong.

"See, you've gotten so cocky, you think you'll do perfect. Now what happens when you don't?"

"I have already done all of the problems, plus I have even tutored people for this test!"

Miroku made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Cocky, cocky, cocky. Remember, there _is_ always a first time for everything. And anything that _can_ happen... _will_ happen. You think you'd know that law, miss smarty."

"Why am I defending myself to you? Sorry Kagome, I have to go home to my books—they don't insult me!" She paid and left. She was the best student, she was always nearly first or tied for it when scores were posted!

Miroku rolled his eyes and went back to writing a song. Kagome huffed and followed her, making sure to bump into Miroku on the way out.

Sango was furious. How could insult her! Just because she was popular was she considered a ditz?

Once both girls had gone, Miroku hit his head on the table a few times. "Idiot!" he hissed to himself.

"Hey Kagome, I'm sorry I made a scene," said Sango.

Kagome shook her head. "It's okay."

"Gee, I made a fool of my self twice in less than ten minutes!"

"No one will remember by tomorrow. Well, except you, unless you chill out and forget about it as well."

"I'll never forget the cute guy!" she laughed. "Sesshomaru."

"You know he's Inuyasha's older brother."

"Yeah I told him he looked like someone from our school. But he is so cute I hate it!"

"COOL OFF!" Kagome screeched. "He's out of any of our grasps and you ranting on about him ISN'T helping."

"Well maybe someday I will find someone else cute. God, though! That Miroku guy what a ja-ku(1)!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"He is one of the people that watches us during practice!"

"Actually, he doesn't. He sits there playing that damn guitar or writes things down. His eyes rarely leave the pages or strings."

"Why on our practice field. Oh, right. Of course! He's like every other guy—he is probably writing a love balled about you!"

"Sango, he doesn't even _know_ me. If he _does_ look at anyone, I _know_ it's not me because I've **_SEEN_** his sketch book!"

"Kagome how can you not realize it, ever guy as school likes you!"

"Except Miroku, and maybe that dog-boy."

"Please! Inuyasha loves you!"

"No, he loves his manga."

"And you look just like Sailor Mars!"

"Who CARES! Can we PLEASE get off the subject of rejects?"

"No, I am still mad!"

"Then go away! I can't afford to get mad right now!"

"You weren't insulted by Miroku either!"

"No, but YOU didn't just see your boyfriend drive by with a blonde _busty_ woman sitting next to him!"

"What if it was a cousin or something?"

Kagome pursed her lips. "Because she was giggling like a school girl and hanging off his arm!" Kagome said, choking back an even louder scream.

"Look the reason I wouldn't see that is because I can't even get a nice guy to say 'hi' to me!"

"Which is very lucky for you because having you boyfriend cheat on you is much, much WORSE!" she howled.

"Then let's go find him—I could use him to get my aggression out!"

"Forget it," she mumbled. "Let him date that damn model wannabe."

"You look better than any model." Sango smiled. "Sorry, it's just he makes me so mad. I didn't mean to start an argument."

"Sango, if I looked better than a model then why would he be going out with one?" she said calmly. "But thanks for trying to cheer me up," she said with a smile.

"Because he is loser."

"What-ever," she said in a sing-song voice.

"So you need my help on that algebra test?" All of a sudden a thought struck her and she fell into laughter.

"Nani(2)? What's so funny?"

"Just thinking if Miroku failed the test and I got assigned to tutor him!"

"Sango, not only is Miroku really talented with music and art, but he's really good at math."

"Yeah, but I still score higher then him!"

"But he's really, REALLY good. Don't tell me you fell for his trick...?"

"It's not that it would happen, just teach him a lesson! I am not cocky!"

"You fell for his trick," she said nodding. "Didn't you realize whose name was on that C+ paper? It was not Miroku's paper. I happen to know he's gotten nothing but A+s on all his papers."

"Still...anyway I wish I could teach him a lesson. Ja-ku! I better get back home. See you tomorrow. Good luck on that test!"

"You too, not that you need it!" she called back.

The next day Sango knew the test even better than she thought!

Miroku lazily answered all the questions right. Sure, he sucked at all his other classes, but Algebra was easy. You were either right, or you weren't. Most of the time.

The scores were posted. Sango was placed in first with a perfect score, plus the extra credit.

Miroku rested his head on his desk, not even bothering to check his grade.

"Congrats," she said, and passed him by.

"You too," he said calmly.

"You didn't even look at scores."

"I assumed by how you were going on and on about passing, you did pass."

"I wasn't talking about me I was talking about you." She left him alone again because it was time for practice.

"And I was talking about you. I was congratulating you," he muttered.

She was out of ear shot.

At practice she even did a few advanced moves like flips.

She _could_ show off but she _usually_ didn't.

Miroku was sitting a bit away, drawing something in his sketch book.

"Why sit here everyday?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dunno," he replied coolly, not looking up from his ink pen as it created expert marks on the page.

"No, why?"

"Because." Miroku was having none of this.

"Because you want to drool over Sango?"

"Not drool, _draw_."

"You drool; she is as cute as Sailor Venus if she had such dark hair!"

"I'm not drooling, back off."

"Why draw her if you don't like her?"

"Who said I don't like her? Just because I don't drool over her."

"No, sorry, is _loving gaze_ better?"

"Sure, anything but drool."

"But that outfit isn't bad on her."

"No outfit is bad on her."

"I think she looks pretty."

"Really? I think she looks beautiful."

"But especially in that outfit!"

"I realize this, Inuyasha. You can stop pointing it out and let me draw her. Go look at your own girl."

"Considering her boyfriend isn't here." Inuyasha scanned around.

"All the more reason."

"Maybe I will ask Sango out, though..."

Miroku calmly set his pen down.

Inuyasha smiled. His plan was set into motion.

Miroku clenched his teeth. "You'd be wise not to tell me any more."

"Oh, she'll say yes and I will kiss her passionately."

Miroku slowly stood up, slid he books and pens into his bag, and walked off.

Inuyasha called after him, "If _you_ don't that is."

"She hates me more than she hates you," he mumbled.

Inuyasha shook his head. He was trying to get Miroku to ask her out!

Well, it wasn't going to happen—well, at least not anytime soon. Miroku first had to finish his drawing.

After practice Sango couldn't stop smiling. She hadn't felt this good in a while! She couldn't understand, somehow the better she felt the more she showed off!

Miroku, who had gone to another table to draw her, stood up and cautiously walked over to her, sketch book in hand.

She was smiling and talking with Kagome.

He stood a little behind her. "Uh... I'd like to apologize for my rude behavior, Sango-san."

"Oh, it's okay Miroku, no need to."

"No, I'd really like to." He held out his sketch book for her. "I know you might not want tons of pictures of yourself, but I want to you have the option ...to see my work."

"M-M-Miroku-sama..." she was breath taken.

"Just Miroku."

"Not with drawing like this."

"Please, you were my model, so you call me Miroku."

Sango went all red.

"A-and I was wondering ... would you like to get a cup of tea or something? I could maybe sketch some more..."

"Um..."

"It's alright if you don't want to!" he said quickly.

"I'm ... I'm honored."

"R-really?"

She nodded, her face all pink!

"Uh... Saturday at eight?"

"How about right now?"

"Even better," he said with a smile.

She went off with him to the Bubble Tea shop.

---

(1): Ja-ku: Jerk. Laura refused to side with me and use ENGLISH. So now not only do I have to read over and fix all the mistakes she made checking for mistakes, I have to give you the English translation!

(2): Nani: What? -Okay, so this was ME using Japanese, but oh well. ::sweatdrop::


	2. Deux

Twists of Fate  
Duex

"You don't know how happy I am you accepted," said Miroku.

"And to think I thought you were the most annoying boy in the world, but I guess I could move you up to seconded place."

"I feel special."

She giggled a bit.

He smiled. "You have a wonderful laugh. It makes your eyes sparkle even more than usual."

"Miroku what is with all the compliments?"

"Just being honest."

When they went in the tea shop Sesshomaru was sitting at his usual table.

"Maybe we should go?" Sango mention nervously.

"Uhh... sure?"

She felt so embarrassed about asking him out yesterday.

"To where then?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know."

"Ummm... . beach?" he offered.

"I really don't care." Her voice was _so_ quiet.

"Well, c'mon." He softly grabbed her by the elbow and led her away. "You okay?"

"Um...sure."

"You aren't acting alright ... you want a drink?" he asked, pointing to a vending machine next to them on the sidewalk.

"No thank you."

"Chips, sushi, rice balls, hotdog?"

"No... really I'm fine."

"Okay ... do you still want me to draw you?"

"Yeah, just yesterday's embarrassment," Sango half-heartedly explained, not really hearing Miroku.

"Oh ... you okay now?"

"Still embarrassed."

"You know what always makes you feel better?"

"What?"

"A kiss," he said simply.

"Miroku-sama!"

He put his hands up defensively. "I never said I had to give you the kiss," he said calmly. "Though I wouldn't mind to..." he whispered under his breath.

"Oh? Who do you suggest, Sesshomaru?"

Miroku's brow furrowed. "No..."

"Then who?" Sango pressed.

"A guy who would enjoy it very much."

"And do you know anyone?"

"Yes ..." he said slowly.

"Besides you?" She smiled slyly.

"No ..." he said even more slowly.

"Thank you," she said. "It is very sweet of you."

Miroku suppressed a sigh. "Yeah."

She was blushing terribly now.

"So... Do you still want your kiss?"

"I...I..."

Miroku bit his bottom lip and looked down at his sneaker-clad feet. He'd changed from his uniform after school.

She hardly knew this boy, but he was the only one who had ever been so sweet to her.

Miroku seemed oddly fascinated by his shoes. "Forget it," he muttered.

"Miroku." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. I know you don't feel the same way about me..."

"I don't know how I feel about you yet. This is all so new to me." She knew this was a stupid thing to say to someone, yet she said it anyway.

Miroku gave a humourless laugh. "Let's just find a nice quiet place were I can sketch, yeah?"

"Sure."

Miroku smiled and offered her his elbow.

She took it happily. Finally, someone who didn't have a crush on Kagome!

Miroku kept his smile as they walked down the busy streets until they came upon a nice little park where no one seemed to be. "Is this good for you?"

"It's perfect… Sorry I am still in my cheerleading uniform. I hope that's okay?"

_Meanwhile back at school…. _

Inuyasha bumped into Kagome, knocking her books from her arms.

"Eep!" she called out.

"Oh gee. I am so sorry Kagome-sama!!!" He began to collect he books. Phase one was complete!

Kagome sighed. "That's alright." She bent down to help him collect her books. "Thanks..."

"Let me carry them home for you, it is the least I can do."

"Uh... thanks again, Inuyasha."

"Well I really am sorry. So where was Kouga today? I didn't see him at practise."

Kagome pursed her lips. " He's out with some girl."

"Oh… sorry. To make him jealous, why don't we you're going out with me? Even if you're really not." Inuyasha was most _defiantly_ not one to beat around the bush.

Kagome blushed. "No, it's okay. _I_ broke up with _him_."

"Are you busy today Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, jumping subjects.

"N-no..."

"I know I'm not the most popular guy, but let me make this up and take you to the Bubble Tea Shop. My treat?"

"Uh... sure." Kagome was stunned, wondering where this had come from.

Inuyasha told her to order what ever she liked.

"I'll just have a Sprite, thanks."

"And I'll have a melon tea," said Inuyasha. He smiled and subconsciously put his hand on Kagome's.

Kagome blushed madly, but didn't pull away.

"So picked out your new boyfriend yet?" Inuyasha inquired.

Kagome nearly choked on her soft drink.

"Hojo perhaps?" he offered.

Kagome shook her head wildly.

"Well, you'll make some boy happy. As long as they are in the right clique, of course."

"That's not all I go for!" Kagome defended herself.

"Well you don't want to lose your _reputation_."

Kagome scowled at him. "I'll have you know I just want a nice boy who treats me right, not insults me."

"Maybe me?"

Kagome blushed. "Maybe..." In the back of her mind she was thinking about how some of the stuff Inuyasha had said might be insulting, but she let that thought slip.

"Kagoko (3), would you do me the honour of letting me be your boyfriend?"

Kagome gave a small smile. "Yes..."

Inuyasha kissed her ever-so romantically on the lips.

Kagome kissed back, feeling the little butterfly family in her stomach have a nice little party.

_Back at the park…_

"It's okay, I can always draw you in something different… I'm really good at that kind of stuff," Miroku offered.

"Oh, what would you like to draw me in?"

Miroku smiled. "Now that is up to you."

"Be creative! Imagine what you like to see me wear and draw that!"

Miroku thought for a moment. "Okay, what would you like your background to be? We have some nice flowers," he nodded towards a big patch of flowers, "Sakura trees, or a combination of the both," he nodded to each place.

"I'll do what ever you like."

"I think you'd look good _in_ a Sakura tree, yeah?" he asked, pointing to a tree whose branches split in a convenient 'V' that someone could sit in.

She practically jumped up into it, limber from all the years of cheerleading practise.

Miroku smiled as he pulled out his sketch book. "Now get in a relaxed position."

Sango put one of her leg up against the tree and let one hang down.

Miroku grinned. "Perfect." He began to sketch her outline, first, and then started to slowly add the detail.

Sango soon got a wistful look on her face. Could Miroku be her boyfriend?

Miroku had a soft smile on his lips as he drew her, drawing every curve of her body perfectly. He'd put her in comfortable shorts and a loose-fitting T-shirt.

Sango was perfectly relaxed.

Miroku finished up with his pencilling before pulling out a box of water colour pencils. He _knew_ this picture would be perfect once coloured.

Sango still didn't move.

Miroku colour and shaded with water colour pencils, then ran over it with a wet brush, giving it its water colour effect. "Done..." he whispered.

She slid out of the tree.

"Oh, Miroku..." she whispered when she saw it.

Miroku looked into her eyes and smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I **love** it!"

Miroku's smile widened.

Sango blushed.

Miroku leaned a bit closer to Sango.

"Miroku?"

"Yeah?" he asked quietly.

"What's happening?" Sango asked, sounding a little scared.

"Wish I knew..."

Sango just looked in his eyes. They were so beautiful.

Miroku blinked innocently at her, but didn't fail to notice how close her lips were to his...

"You're very handsome."

"And you're so beautiful, Sango."

"Thank you…"

Miroku pressed his lips softly to hers before he could stop himself.

Sango was in shock. Should she move close or farther away?

Miroku waited for her next move, he didn't want to scare her...

She moved up her hand and almost slapped him but her hand landed gently on his cheek.

Miroku could feel his skin tingle where she touched.

"I guess I better start heading home," she whispered when they parted.

Miroku looked down at the ground. "... S-sorry..."

"Well you shouldn't be. I was about to invite you over for dinner."

"Really?" he asked, looking up.

"Yeah, are you busy?"

Miroku shook his head. "No..."

"Hungry?"

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, haven't eaten in a while..."

Sango brought Miroku to her house. Her house smelled of spices, you could practically taste the delicious foods in the air!

Miroku smile. "Nice place..."

"Thanks."

"You live alone?" he asked casually.

"Yeah."

"Mmm," he hummed. "We're more alike than I thought..."

Over by the window there were paintings. The light glinted off them as she opened the drapes.

Miroku slowly walked around, looking at everything carefully.

On the easel was a painting of his profile. It was partly finished but his arms looked unnaturally positioned.

Miroku wetted his dry lips as he cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" Sango had noticed he was really quiet.

"It's not finished," he commented.

"What's not? Oh, that painting. Yeah." She put some pot stickers and a small bowl of soy sauce for dipping on the bar.

"Are you going to finish it?"

"Yes. Do you not like it?" Sango asked.

"I like it, of course." Miroku smiled, then yawned and stretched his muscles.

In the pot of boiling water she had set on the stove, she placed some ramen noodles. In a second pot, she would then put in some rice, as well as curry in a third pot.

"You like cooking?"

"Yes, why?"

Miroku shrugged. "Just wondering," he said with a grin.

"Well, we tend to like thing we are good at."

"True..." Miroku nodded absently.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Sango proclaimed, "Well, you can start now."

"What? Eating?"

"Yeah."

Miroku smiled. "Thanks again!"

"Oh, I'm happy to do it."

Miroku politely shovelled the delicious food into his mouth. "This is great!"

"Wow, you are hungry!"

Miroku nodded. "I told you I haven't eaten in a while."

"Why?"

"Keep forgetting to go buy some food."

She let Miroku eat and she went back to painting.

Miroku set his chopsticks down and watched her as she delicately ran the brush in soft strokes against the canvas.

She began to paint a girl in the picture.

Miroku continued to watch her quietly.

She finished the face of the girl, her lips touching painting-Miroku's.

"Looks a lot like you," he said calmly.

"Oh, it does?"

Miroku nodded. "Yeah..." he said, standing up and slowly walking up to her.

"Do you like it? I could make her hair blonde and give her a red bow."

Miroku's nose wrinkled. "I hate blondes."

"I heard you were a major Sailor V… or better yet Sailor Venus fan."

"No, I'm a Sango fan."

"Miroku, if you like anime or manga or whatever, that's okay." She laughed.

"I know... I'm just saying I love you more..." he whispered into her ear.

Sango blushed and turned back to the painting and finished it. It was rather romantic though not quite reality based.

"So what do you think?"

"I love you," he whispered, chin resting on her shoulder.

"Why did you always make me wonder about you?"

"What?" he asked softly.

"You were always alone and never talked to anyone, why?"

"I was afraid."

"Of me?"

"Of the world." Miroku's voice was nonchalant, almost monotone.

"It's not that scary if I can go through it with you."

Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist. "And this is also what I was afraid of."

"Why would you be afraid of love?"

"Because I knew I could never have you..."

"Where would you get that idea?" Sango tilted her head to look at him.

"You were always so popular. You either looked down your nose at me or didn't look at me at all..."

"That is not true!"

"You may not have known it, but you were."

"I was always nice to everyone. I noticed you and that is why I didn't talk to you! Because you kept to yourself—I didn't want to bother you!"

"No, Sango. Just because I am all alone doesn't mean I can't hear you talking to Kagome."

"I'm sorry, it just always feel weird having guys watch me. I guess I'm scared too."

Miroku softly kissed her neck.

"I've always been a little scared of not being popular maybe, so I guess I feel obligated to join in, but that is no excuse!" she said, leaning into his touch.

"It's okay, Sango..."

She hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back.

"I...I love you Miro-chan."

"I love you too, Sango-chan," he said slowly.

"By the way..." She decided to tease him. "You got seconded place on the exam."

"So? Who cares?" Miroku pulled his head back to get a better look at her.

"Well, I do that's an impressive amount of improvement from a C+."

"You know that wasn't my paper."

"Oh really?" she said. She sounded _so_ shocked.

"Yes, and don't look so shocked. Inuyasha's name was written at the top, in clear view."

"I just saw the red pen. Plus, I didn't score as good as I hoped."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I just made first place."

"What'd you get?"

"A+."

"Well, isn't that the best you can get? How can that not be as good as you hoped?"

"Well I was just too cocky, you were right!"

"But... what does that have to do with not being happy with a perfect score?"

She began to laugh; he hadn't realized she was teasing him!

Miroku rolled his eyes. "You're so weird."

"Well you were right about one thing; getting turned down by Sesshomaru wasn't my biggest problem or worriment."

Miroku smiled and stuck his tongue out at her.

"My biggest problem was possibly loosing you!"

"What?" Miroku had lost her train of thought.

"You said getting turned down was not my biggest worry. You were right!"

"No, you said you biggest problem was 'possibly loosing you'... How could you loose me?"

"By declining your invitation. By still being mad at you."

"Oh... but you wouldn't have lost me, that wouldn't've stopped me from loving you..." (Okay, I know wouldn't've is not a really word, but people use it anyway.)

"But I wouldn't have gotten another chance!"

"Who says? Plus... you didn't decline my invitation. You aren't still mad at me. You haven't lost me... everything's all right."

"Miroku..." She hugged him.

He kissed her cheek softly.

The next day Sango walked hand-in-hand with Miroku. Miroku had cleaned up rather nice! Kagome was hand-in-hand with Inuyasha. She was so happy to be with him. Kagome saw Kouga staring at them and couldn't help but laugh at him as she looked up at Inuyasha, kissing his cheek. Miroku was leafing through his sheets of music, showing Sango all the songs he'd written for her.

"Can you sing?" Sango asked.

"Of course."

"For me?"

"You want to hear me sing one of my songs?" he asked, flipping through to find his best one.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Ready?" he asked, taking out his acoustic to play along with the words.

He slowly brought his voice up from a mere whisper, singing a song he had written for Sango the first night he realised he was in love with her.

Sango listened in awe as she heard the melody coming from Miroku's mouth, as well as his guitar.

Miroku strummed the final cord on his guitar and looked up at her.

Sango began to cry.

Miroku set his guitar down and looked at her, ignoring all the people staring at him. "I love you Sango."

She continued to cry as her head fell onto his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and he stroked her hair gently.

She held him tightly as if she lightened her grip at all she would be left alone.

He kissed her softly. "I will love you for the rest of my life."

"I will love you for that and beyond."

All the normal (non-popular) people cheered and applauded.

Now she began to blush.

---

(3): -oko: A suffix as a term of endearment, love, ect. All that great mushy stuff.


	3. Bonus Extra

Twists of Fate Extra

Cheerleading practice one again commenced after school.

Miroku sat in the bleachers, playing his guitar while he watched Sango.

Sango began to show off just for Miroku.

Miroku smiled as he strummed, creating a soft rhythm that only Sango could understand.

Sango did her gymnastics in rhythm to his song.

All the others just tried like normal, wondering how Sango could keep in beat with him.

She practically did a complete routine by the end of practice!

The girls all shuffled home, worn out as Kagome raced over to Inuyasha.

Sango ran into Miroku's arms.

Miroku kissed her forehead. "That was great," he whispered.

"Two hearts are better than one!"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha practically kissed her like she had never been kissed before, right in front of Kouga!

Kagome intertwined her long fingers in his soft, silver locks as she kissed him back passionately.

He moved his tongue to her lips.

She parted them, just for him.

She tasted so sweet.

Miroku and Sango saw this and they looked back at each other.

"I guess it's our turn—"

She cut him off as she pressed her lips to his.

Miroku smiled against her lips before kissing her back.

She wouldn't let this kiss be broken off easily.

Kagome smiled. "I missed you," she whispered. "Worst two hours of my life..."

"At least I could watch you."

"Yeah, but I couldn't watch _you_," she playfully whined as she rubbed one of his doggy ears.

Inuyasha was embarrassed, even if it felt so good.

Miroku's tongue traced Sango's lips, his hand resting on the small of her back.

She opened her mouth. Whatever Miroku wanted she wanted to give in!

His tongue slid into her mouth, he could feel his heart beating fast against his chest, and figured Sango could, too, since she was so close to him.

But her heart was in unison.

Miroku's hand brushed through her hair as his tongue touched her tongue. _Gods, she is perfect!_ Miroku thought.

_Oh Miroku. Just holding you I am truly happy._ She undid his hair tie.

His midnight locks blew in the soft wind.

Kagome's hand dropped from his ear to his cheek. "I... I love you Inuyasha." she said softly, but loud enough for a very peeved Kouga walking by to hear.

'Kogoko I will be with you ... forever."

"And more, Inuyasha..."

Sango wanted to do something but she was so afraid.

Miroku would let Sango do anything she wanted at the moment.

She decided that the only thing she could do was let Miroku control her as she fell in closer to him.

Miroku's arms were wrapped tightly around her.

She moved her hand down his back.

_Now what is she doing..._ Miroku thought...

She began to rub his back so deeply, releasing every bit of tension he ever had.

Miroku couldn't help but to lean further into her, her touch was so delicate!

She wanted Miroku to not hold back with her.

Miroku's hand slowly, cautiously slid up her side...

She leaned into his though it felt so natural though her lips didn't leave his.

His hand moved up to the back of her neck.

She was curious as to what Miroku's plans were now.

His fingers twirled around a strand of her hand.

She ran her hand through his.

"Why are you so beautiful...?"

"Why are you the only man who makes me for get who I am?"

Miroku smile and shrugged. "Why can I only write songs about you?"

"Why can I only paint you?"

"Same reason as why I can only draw you."

"Hope."

"Life."

"Love."

"Forever."

**The End**

**Author's Notes II: **I think this story moved way too fast, but that's okay. If you enjoyed it, please review!

(1): Ja-ku: Jerk. Laura refused to side with me and use ENGLISH. So now not only do I have to read over and fix all the mistakes she made checking for mistakes, I have to give you the English translation!

(2): Nani: What? -Okay, so this was ME using Japanese, but oh well. ::sweatdrop::

(3): -oko: A suffix as a term of endearment, love, ect. All that great mushy stuff.


End file.
